Written in these Walls
by StoryDreamer25
Summary: What happens when an abused girl runs to a certain dark haired Original? Do you dare to find out?


**Chapter One**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Thunderstorms seemed to suit her mood lately, as she hadn't been happy since her mother died. Her birth father died when she was still an infant, so she didn't remember much about him. Her mother had met someone else whom she thought was her true love, but Bess knew better. She knew her stepfather was up to no good the instant she found him drugging her mother. She confronted her mother about it, but she refused to believe and one day she died and she knew her daughter had been right about Zenith all along. Soon after, Bess became Zenith's slave and she hasn't been happy since then.

Looking out the dim window at the street, she smirked formulating a plan in her mind. She had a plan to escape and she just had to wait for the opportune moment. Her door creaked open and she looked innocently at Zenith. "Come here slave." She heard him order, and she walked over to him not even bowing as she was supposed to. Instead, she kicked him very hard in his stomach and she jumped over his falling body, tearing down the hallway. She ran out into the night and through the streets of New Orleans. She knew she needed to find shelter, and turning a corner she ran through an archway into a beautiful home. A home she recognized that belonged to Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson.

She hid underneath a table and was shaking a bit. She gasped slightly then covered her mouth realizing that it wasn't her evil stepfather. She calmed down a bit and saw someone walk by and she peeked out from under the table before resuming hiding underneath it. She heard someone calling out not her name, but just seeing if someone was there. She knew they wouldn't hurt her and she came out from her hiding spot. She stood in front of the person dripping from the rain, and her bruises were more prominent with the slick rain sliding over them. She froze as her eyes went wide hearing her stepfather marching in and she yelped feeling him grab her hair.

"You little bitch! What makes you think you could ever get away from me?!" Zenith roared and pushed Bess to the ground roughly.

Bess yelped and felt her skin get scratched up and she had the common sense to get up and run rather than be thrown around like a rag doll. She was tired of being his personal punching bag, and not watching where she was going, she ran into someone. Looking up, she moved to the side and looked back at her stepfather Zenith in absolute fear. She stood behind the other person and was shaking very badly and she clutched their shirt not wanting Zenith to hurt her anymore.

"Sir, may I ask what it is that you think you're doing?" Elijah Mikaelson asked in that soft, tender voice. He was noble, moral, much like his older brother Finnegan, but they were different from each other as well.

"I am trying to take back what is mine. Bess, you will return and you will obey me," Zenith said before scowling and turning to stomp off.

Bess swallowed thickly stepping out from behind Elijah and she bit her lip making a choice. She looked at Zenith's retreating back and then at Elijah and knew what her decision was. "No, I will not Zenith. I refuse to let you mistreat me any longer, you mean nothing to me and I won't come back to you." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly looking at him.

Zenith stopped in his tracks and stormed over to Bess and he looked at her incredulously. "I'm sorry, did you just say no to me?" His lip curled in fury and he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tightly. "Everything you are, you owe to me!"

Bess closed her eyes and thought of her mother and feeling a power inside of her she didn't know she had, she felt an energy push him off of her and she fell to the ground coughing and clutching at her throat which was slowly becoming bruised.

"You are not to harm her again, sire, or you will learn to deal with the consequences," Elijah said in a low tone and Bess glanced over to see him with his gaze locked firmly onto Zenith's.

"I will not harm her again," Zenith repeated then coughed as Elijah let him go, stumbling to his feet and turning to run off.

Bess stood up a bit shakily and bit her lip looking at the ground momentarily before looking up at Elijah. "Thank you kind sir," Bess smiled softly wishing she didn't look all battered and bruised. She felt her arm thumping a bit and she looked at it, and she saw it was swollen. She went to sit on a chair cradling her swollen arm and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry for bringing this upon you, I just knew I needed to get away from him, he's been abusing me since my mother died, when I was five. He's abused me physically, as I'm sure you can tell from my bruises."

"If you need a place to stay, madam, you are free to occupy any of the upstairs bedrooms," Elijah told her, one hand lifting in a sweeping gesture to the upper floor.

"Will your brother and sister be upset with me if I stay here?" Bess asked in an uncertain tone.

Elijah smiled at her thoughtfully before shaking his head in an amused manner. "Even if they are, you just leave them to me. Besides you look like you are in some need of dire rest Madam Bess."

Bess just smiled back and turned to walk up the stairs and opened a door and gasped shutting it quickly as she had seen Elijah's brother feeding on someone. She walked away biting her lower lip and breathed slowly. It wasn't that it was uncommon, after all, her mother had been a vampire, and so she had seen this frequently. Zenith had poisoned the person she had been feeding from causing her death. She closed her eyes momentarily and gasped feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just looking for an empty room." She bit her lip knowing that Klaus was known for his temper.

"This room is occupied, love," Klaus told her in a low tone. "The room two doors down will work just fine for your accommodations."

Bess winced at how hard he was gripping on her shoulder and she heard what he said. "I figured that out. Thanks." With that, she yanked her shoulder out from under his hand and turned walking to the room two doors down and walked in slamming the door and leaned against it. She sunk down burying her face in her arms that rested on her knees crying softly. After a bit, she heard someone knocking on the door softly and she bit her lip before answering. "Go away Klaus." She stood up and opened the door and blushed in an embarrassed manner when she saw it was Elijah. "Oh, sorry Elijah… I thought you were Klaus coming to torment me more…" She sighed softly stepping back to let him in and sat on the bed looking at him and then at the floor.

Elijah went over to sit next to her. "I am assuming that your run-in with my dear brother did not go very well?"

"No. No, it did not," Bess, replied honestly, her tone soft.

Elijah smiled softly as he sat beside her and bit his lip seeing her dark purple bruises. "How could I have allowed this to happen? I should have stopped Zenith when I had the chance." He gripped the edge of the bed tightly and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. He had known Bess for a few years now, and had wanted to rescue her for some time, but didn't want to frighten her.

Bess smiled softly and placed her hand on his cheek. "Elijah, how could you have possibly known that he was going to do this to me? Stop beating yourself up over it, it wasn't your fault. Besides," she trailed off as she stood up walking towards the wall resting her palm on it, "I think there's something wrong with me. I think I have some kind of ability, but I don't know. For all I know, it could just be my imagination. She sighed and turned around looking at Elijah biting her lower lip.

"What kind of ability, Elizabeth?" he asked, using her given name.

"It's kind of hard to describe, but I can try and use it. I haven't practiced it, so it just likes to appear whenever it damn well pleases." She cupped her hands together and closed her eyes focusing. When she pulled her hands apart, she had a glowing ball of ice in her hands, but it disappeared after a few seconds. "My mother, before she died also turned me, but Zenith refused to let me go out and feed. He would just feed me eight ounces of blood, just enough to keep me alive." She sighed and looked at him before walking to the door crossing her arms over her chest

Elijah's eyes went wide when he saw her form the ball of ice in her hands. "Since you'll be staying with us, Elizabeth, you are allowed to have whatever amount of blood you desire," he told her. Bringing himself to his feet, he walked up to her, took her hand into his own, then guided her out of the room and brought her downstairs, to the secret 'stash' he, Niklaus and Rebekah had.

Bess smiled softly and gasped so low, but she knew even Elijah would be able to hear her. She felt and saw goose bumps appear on her arms and she followed him downstairs not letting go of his hand. She had almost forgotten that he had a younger sister and wondered silently in her head if she could help her to acquire some new clothing and not continually be wearing the rags Zenith forced her to wear. She licked her lips at the sight of the stash and hungrily grabbed one of the blood bags and sunk her fangs into it drinking hungrily. It wasn't until her third bag that she looked at Elijah sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I was more hungry than I realized." She chuckled nervously, and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she finished drinking the bag slowly. "Elijah? Do you think Rebekah could help me to acquire some new clothing? I'd rather not be walking around in these rags, it makes me look and feel ugly…"

"I will go see where she's run off to," Elijah said with a nod.

Bess simply nodded watching Elijah leave and she grabbed another blood bag once she had tossed the third empty one to the ground. She bit hungrily into it sucking half of the bag down in one gulp. She froze a bit hearing Klaus' voice behind her and she turned looking at him as she sucked down the blood before dropping the empty one to join the others.

"What do you think you're doing? Those don't belong to you. They're Elijah's, Rebekah's and mine. Don't ever touch them again. You hear?" Klaus smirked at her watching her to see what she would do.

Bess looked scared, but in reality she wasn't, now that she had drank the blood she felt a little bit stronger. "I wasn't stealing if that's what you were implying. Elijah is the one who brought me down here." She smirked and knew that even though she couldn't beat him, he would prove to be a good challenge to see where she needed to improve. She held a hand behind her back forming a ball of her ice and whipped it out from behind her quickly and shot the ice ball at him.

"You little wench! I should wring your pretty little neck for that," Klaus growled as he blurred up to her, grabbing her around the neck and added a bit of pressure.

"Let go . . ." Bess tried to say before her air supply was cut off, making her start to wheeze in her air.

Elijah had just fetched Rebekah and he saw what Klaus was doing to Bess and he lowly growled and was about to storm over and force him to let her go, when he felt Rebekah firmly holding his arm, deliberately stopping him. "Rebekah . . .?"

"No, Elijah, this is between Bess and Klaus. You know that if you get involved, things will just get worse. Just watch and see what happens . . ." Rebekah smiled softly and didn't release her grip from Elijah's arm.

In Klaus' grip, Bess had begun to fade, but from somewhere inside her, she refused to give him the power over her. Instead, she focused her power and ice shot out of her hands. The ice aimed at Klaus and it instantly began to freeze him from the ground up. She put her hands on his hand holding her, and forced his hand open, and she fell to the pavement coughing slightly. Standing up, she smiled softly at him, "I wasn't intentionally doing that, I wanted to see if I could fight you if I attacked you. I suppose that I have some learning to do. Unlike you, I'm not heartless." She placed her hand on his almost frozen body and focusing her power, she unfroze him and walked away and over to Elijah, where she fell against his chest, worn out.

Elijah wrapped his free arm around her then eased his other arm from his sister's grip, and let it join his other arm around Bess' trembling body. The he blurred them upstairs, where he placed her gently onto the bed.

Bess blinked her eyes open and with a trembling hand clutched at Elijah's shirt fisting it in her hand. "Stay with me . . . please?" She looked at him a bit worn out and didn't release her hand from gripping his shirt.

Elijah smiled softly and sat on the bed beside her and gently unhooked her hand from his shirt. "Of course Bess," he smiled softly and lay on the bed beside her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Here, drink darling . . . "

Bess saw him roll up the sleeve on his arm revealing his skin and she leaned over placing her mouth on his forearm. She sunk her fangs in and drank his blood and moaned at how good it tasted. She moved her one hand so it rested on one side of his waist as she drank. She finished a few moments later and ran her tongue across her lips and smiled softly at Elijah. "Thank you . . ."

Elijah smiled and nodded before chuckling softly, reaching out a hand and wiped off a spot of blood that she missed. "You missed a spot Bess . . ." He smiled and licked the blood off and then looked at her seriously. "Bess, what would make you pick a fight with my brother? He is too strong for you; you should have worked your way up to him. He is a hybrid, a werewolf and a vampire, so he has double the strength that you or I have darling. You should have come to me if you wanted to learn how to fight."

"Elijah, I didn't go looking for him, he found me drinking the blood from your supply that you let me have some of. He confronted me about it and he implied that I was stealing it, and I wasn't going to take it, so I may have shot a ball of my ice at him. I didn't want him to think I was weak…." She stood up and walked over by the door, her head hanging sadly.

Elijah smiled softly and stood up, walking behind her, and he placed his hands on her waist. "You could never seem weak Bess, you did escape your stepfather on your own without any help." He brushed her hair aside and bending down he kissed her bare shoulder softly.

Bess gasped feeling his lips kissing her bare shoulder and she tensed a bit. "Elijah, what are you doing? Don't tease me like this, especially if you don't really like me in that way." She moved out from under his grasp and walked to the center of the room and looked at him biting her lip.

He blurred over to her, turning her toward him and lowered his head to capture her lips with his before he spoke softly. "You're wrong Elizabeth. I see you as strong, independent, wise, beautiful . . . all the things I cherish in a woman."

Bess almost felt like crying when Elijah spoke those beautiful things to her. She hesitantly lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck kissing him a bit shyly and nervously. "I just don't want to take things too fast Elijah…"

Elijah smiled and cupped her one cheek with one of his hands and began to caress it softly with his thumb. "Don't worry Bess, I am a gentlemen and know how to treat women respectably. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, and until you say 'yes', you don't have to worry about me moving too fast." He smiled before walking over to the door opening it to reveal Rebekah. "Besides, my sister is here to assist you with your clothing situation. Rebekah, this is Elizabeth, I told her that you would be able to help her."

"And I shall keep my word. This way, Elizabeth darling; we must not waste time," Rebekah said with a sweet smile, holding out her slender hand to Bess.

Bess stepped toward her and placed her hand into Rebekah's, walking out of her bedroom with the blonde Original. She had a feeling her life was about to be turned into one big fairytale story … thanks to the long, dark-haired Original that she turned to glance over her shoulder at, giving him a sweet smile.

_A Short While Later …_

Bess bit her lip as she looked around the shop, unsure of what to do. She hadn't had new clothes in ages, being forced to wear rags that Zenith would make her wear while she did her chores. She saw the blonde Original looking at her and she walked over to her. "I'm not sure what to do, and feel like I'll be an imposition, scared I'll do or say the wrong thing."

Rebekah gave a soft chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you let me decide whether you are imposing or not Bess. These rags you're wearing aren't really doing anything for you. Don't worry about spending too much either, we have plenty of funds to go off of. Go on, go shop to your hearts content."

Bess grinned when Rebekah said those words and she gave her a big hug, "Thanks Rebekah!" She grabbed clothes and tried them on, and the ones she liked she put in a cart and soon enough pushed three carts full of clothes and shoes up to the counter and smiled at Rebekah feeling more happy than she had in years. "Rebekah? Do you think you have enough to pay for me to get my hair fixed? It looks like a rats nest honestly …"

Bekah smiled and chuckled softly, "it's almost like you read my mind Bess, and I would love to. Is there an outfit in here that you liked, that you want to wear home to Elijah? We'll make you look so pretty, he won't know what to do." She smirked at Bess waiting her response.

Bess couldn't help but blush at what Rebekah said and she nodded slowly. She pulled out a pink dress that had white polka dots and was a halter, hugging against her curves in all the right spots. She then tugged a pair of white heels that had a sparkly bow on them out of the pile as well and showed Rebekah the outfit, "What do you think?"

Rebekah gasped slightly and grinned at Elizabeth. "Bess, that is perfect to wear! Elijah will love it and I guarantee that he won't know what to say." She smiled and turned to the clerk whom she knew to be human. "Do be a dear and hurry up, we're in a rush." She compelled them to scan and bag the clothes in a faster manner and smiled when she was done, handing her card to the clerk to swipe. Once they were done, she walked back to the car with Bess and helped her load all the bags in. She drove to the hair salon and smirked seeing everyone rush up to her to see what she needed. "Not me today guys, I need you to work your magic on her please. Give her a fresh cut and dye job as well as highlights."

_Two hours later …_

Bess smiled and walked over to Rebekah having gotten done being made over and she felt brand new. "Rebekah? What do you think?"

Bekah smiled and stood up circling around Bess admiring the work she had done. She had mid back length hair that was platinum blond with caramel undertones, and her eyebrows had been waxed to a nice shape. "You look beautiful Bess, now go put your dress and shoes on, and I'll have them do your makeup and then we can go home."

Bess nodded and did what Rebekah said going in the back room and changing into what she was handed. She tossed her old clothes in the trashcan, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She walked out to where Rebekah was and did a little twirl for her. She was nudged into a chair and sat perfectly still as they did her makeup for her. She walked over to Rebekah and smiled walking out to the car with her and got in as they drove back home.

"Come behind me once you hear Elijah go into your room Bess." Rebekah smiled walking up to Elijah. "Brother, can you go wait in Bess' room for me? I have a surprise for you, and I guarantee that you'll love it." She smiled when she watched him go up to her room and shut the doors and she nodded at Bess who was lurking in the archway.

Bess smiled and walked up to the room and opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her. "Elijah?" She smiled nervously as he turned around and she blushed when she saw his mouth drop open ever so slightly. "D-Do you like it?"

"You… are magnificient, Elizabeth," he said as he approached her, taking one of her hands and lifting to place his lips at the knuckles.

Bess shivered ever so slightly feeling his lips on her knuckles, and it took a lot to keep her from melting. Everything he said or did made her have hope that love did exist in the world. She knew how to love, but seemed to have forgotten the concept after being in a loveless home for quite a while. "Elijah, I..." She cut herself off and just leaned forward kissing him on the lips softly. "I have feelings for you, have for a couple years now, ever since I saw you watching me that day when Zenith dragged me back home for running away. I may not be able to say 'I love you' yet, but I'll get there. I just know that I have strong feelings for you and no matter what, I don't think anything or anyone can ever come between us." She smiled and blushed after revealing her true feelings to him.

Elijah smiled as she kissed him, and listened intently as she spoke. He smiled when she revealed her true feelings for him and when she was finished he cupped her cheek, softly caressing it. "Dearest Elizabeth, I wanted to rescue you that day, but I knew it would cause trouble, so I hoped that one day you would come to me on your own. Now that you have… I find you the biggest blessing to come in here the way you did. I can't help the way I feel either darling, just promise me you'll tell me if I start going too fast for you." He looked at her seriously, before blurring them both to the nearest wall and kissed her in a fervent manner.

Bess returned his kisses, the dark caramel skin of her hands lifting to frame his face his between them before she lowered them along his strong shoulders, as his own wrapped around her slender frame.

Elijah groaned slightly into the kiss and moved his hands over her body feeling every inch of it. Eventually, his hands found their way to the bottom of the dress, sliding it north ever so slightly. He looked at Bess, whom he saw just nodded and smiled softly at him. He tugged the dress up and over her head tossing it to the floor. He kissed her neck, scraping his fangs across it ever so slightly earning him a moan, and he smirked into her soft skin. "Do you like that Bess?" He whispered softly kissing her shoulder.

Bess moaned at feeling his fangs on her neck and she stepped out of her high heels before blurring them to the bed straddling his hips and kissing him like before. This time she growled slightly before ripping his shirt open and kissing down his chest and came back up looking at him smirking softly. "Elijah, I want you…"

"Yes, Elizabeth," he said in a strangled reply, flipping them over and hastily removing his clothing before lowering himself back to press against her.


End file.
